1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of fabricating electronic component substrates and the resulting structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of fabricating a shielded embedded electronic component substrate and the resulting structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce overall package thickness, an electronic component is placed inside of an opening in a substrate. By placing the electronic component inside of the opening in the substrate, the resulting electronic component package is thin relative to an electronic component package having the electronic component mounted on top of the substrate.
Unfortunately, mounting the electronic component inside of the substrate causes electromagnetic interference between the electronic component and the substrate circuit patterns due to the close proximity of the electronic component to the substrate circuit patterns.
Further, as the electronic component is embedded inside of the substrate, which is typically a poor thermal conductor, heat transfer from the electronic component is problematic.